


Sunday Brunch

by wraithe



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithe/pseuds/wraithe
Summary: Shannon is finally home and Lyndsay decides to treat him to a nice Sunday brunch





	Sunday Brunch

 

I was singing along as I worked, the scent of the foods I was cooking starting to fill my sunny apartment. Shannon had gotten in the night before and still snoozing away in my bed. It was so rare these days to get to see him at all, let alone have a leisurely morning to ourselves, and I wanted to start it off right. I had made the nicest spread my meager cooking skills could manage, oatmeal, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and fruit. Coffee for him, tea for me. I just had to set everything out and then go wake him. I carried the filled mugs to the small kitchen bar but thought that maybe something a little nicer would be better, seeing as breakfast together like this was such a rare treat, so I moved everything to the larger dining room table and set us up on one end. A few trips back and forth later and I had the plates set out, jam and butter for the toast and honey for my tea. I surveyed the place settings and, happy with my work, headed into the bedroom to wake Shannon.

He was just as I left him, face down on the bed, rumpled sheet wrapped around his hips. I sat down next to him and ran my fingers through his messy hair. “Hey baby,” I purred against his ear, “good morning. I made breakfast.”

He rolled over and stretched, yawning as he peered at me from one open eye. After a second he closed it again. Thinking he was going back to sleep I leaned in to give him a kiss and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into the bed and rolling me underneath him.

“Good morning,” he said, smiling, as leaned down to kiss me. “Mmm. You smell like bacon and coffee,” he observed.

“I just told you I made breakfast.”

He nuzzled his head against my shoulder and sighed. “Should I call the fire department?”

“Hey!” I gave him a playful shove and laughed. “I'll have you know I didn't set off the fire alarm once while you were gone!”

His teeth grazed my neck, and he sucked in the skin there for a wet kiss. “I think I'd rather have breakfast in bed today,” he mumbled.

“Come on Shan, the coffee will be cold.” I told him as I wriggled free. I stood at the edge of the bed, hand on my hip, waiting. He just propped himself up on one elbow and smirked at me.

“I'm thinking that could only improve your coffee Lyndz.”

The quality of my cooking was a long running joke between us. I am not very skilled in the culinary arts and we've ended up ditching my efforts for pizza delivery on more than one occasion. “Fine,” I said, whirling around. “Stay in here and starve. I'm going to go enjoy a nice breakfast.”

I went back into the dining room and took a seat. It wasn't even a full minute later that I heard him padding out from the bedroom, pajama bottoms riding low on his hips, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stood next to my chair and pressed his lips against my cheek. “Thank you for making breakfast. I'm sure it's wonderful.”

He seated himself next to me and picked up his fork, poking at the scrambled eggs on his plate. I waited for his first bite, anxious to see what his reaction would be. He seemed to be keeping his face carefully neutral as he chewed and swallowed, and with trepidation, I took a forkful of my own. They were terrible, rubbery and over-salted. Why didn't I taste them before serving them?

“I'm so sorry Shannon. The eggs are awful. You don't have to eat them,” I said, sighing in defeat. He just laughed and leaned over and gave me another kiss on the cheek.

“It's okay, it's not like I'm with you for your cooking.”

“It's a good thing.”

He pushed the rest of the food around with his fork. “I just have one question. How did you manage to get the bacon burnt and raw at the same time?”

Embarrassed I grabbed the plates and went to dump them down the disposal. At least the oatmeal and toast weren't burned. When I came back into the dining room Shannon was sitting on the edge of the table, waiting. He scooped me into his arms as I tried to pass, planting a kiss on my shoulder.

“Hey, I'm sorry. Thank you for trying, it was really sweet.”

I sighed and started to pull away. “The oatmeal is fine. Not too goopy. And there's fruit and toast so you won't go hungry at least.”

Shannon just locked his arms tighter around me. “Not what I had in mind.”

Without another word he lifted me off my feet and turned us around so that I was now on the edge of the table. He lifted my shirt and pulled it over my head, pulling me against him for a searing kiss as he tossed it aside. My skin immediately started to heat at his touch. He had been gone so long and I had not gotten my fill of him last night. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him close as our tongues danced together. Still, the salvageable portions of my breakfast were getting cold...

“Shannon, the food...”

He wrapped one rough hand around my breast, thumbing the nipple as he bit playfully at my bottom lip. “You're the only thing I want to dine on this morning, Lyndz,” he said, flattening me back against the table as he pressed in for another kiss. As our exchange became more heated his hand slipped from under him, knocking the bowl of fruit over and sending berries and melon balls scattering all over the wooden surface. With a laugh he grabbed a handful and began laying a trail down from my throat, resting one large blackberry in my navel.

“I think this is a much better way to have breakfast, don't you agree baby?” he said, grinning from ear to ear. Carefully he began nibbling his way down, swirling his tongue over my skin as he picked each piece up in his teeth, sounds of contentment rumbling from his throat. When he finally reached the blackberry he lingered there, knowing how sensitive my skin was at that small hollow, sucking my skin into his mouth as he ran his fingers under the waistband of my pajama pants. I sighed and melted against him. I had missed him so much.

Giving me that crazy double wink of his he stepped back and slid my bottoms off, and my panties along with them. He lifted my foot up to meet his lips, planting soft kisses on my toes that left me giggling. Slowly and deliberately he began to work his way upward, that full mouth devouring me, the scrape of his teeth leaving goosebumps in its wake. Once he had reached my mouth again he dove into me, his big hands cradling my head as he once again brought me backward onto the table's surface. Finally, he stopped and looked behind me, surveying the breakfast spread that was left there.

“Now, let's see what else is on the menu,” he said, rubbing his hands together. He reached behind my head and came back with a jar of strawberry jam. “To think, you were probably going to waste this on some toast,” he said, shaking his head. He grabbed a spoon and scooped up a gob of it, then trailed it along my arm from wrist to elbow. His mouth quickly followed in the spoons wake, laving away the sweet and sticky substance as I purred away. Once my arm was clean he swirled his finger in the jar, placing a little jam on my bottom lip where he nipped playfully, drawing his tongue across it before diving in for a strawberry flavored kiss. Not wanting to be left out, I scooped some jam of my own and traced it down the curve of his shoulder. While he fumbled behind me for more food I let my mouth linger on his fruity skin, savoring the way the sweetness mixed with his slightly salty taste.

Suddenly Shannon gave a triumphant cry and pulled back, the jar of honey I had laid out for my tea in his hands. Picking up the little wooden dipper he drizzled the warm amber liquid onto one waiting nipple, drawing his wide tongue up the underside of my breast until the honey was running into his mouth. He cast the pot aside to better pay attention to the syrupy peak, drawing it deeply into his mouth as I moaned underneath him. His sticky hand found my other breast, kneading it roughly.

“Fuck, I'm so glad you're home,” I told him breathlessly, knotting my fingers into his dark hair. He just murmured against my skin, his mouth trailing its way to my other needy peak. I twisted against him as he rolled the hardening little bud of my nipple in his sticky mouth until he pulled away with a smile, reaching behind me for more ammo. He came back with a few more of the berries, and crushed them against my thigh, drawing swirls in their juices that he eagerly lapped up with his tongue. I laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Oh, you think is funny do you?" he asked, a merry grin on his face that told me that he too thought this was quite amusing. He reached behind me again but this time when he came back he had a bowl of oatmeal in his hands.

"Shannon, what are you going to do with that?" I asked, feeling my eyes widen as he scooped several fingers through the goop. Once he had a big glob on his fingers he waved it over my head, tongue caught behind his teeth as he continued that mischievous smirk. "No!" I protested with a laugh, but he paid my protests no attention, just plopped that mess down right in the middle of my forehead. He drew his finger through it, leaving a trail down my nose that ended at my lips. Quickly he crashed his against mine, his tongue opening me to him again as I tasted all the flavors of my ruined breakfast.

While he was distracted I reached behind me, my fingers finding the oatmeal bowl and scooping up a good sized handful. I waited for him to break the kiss then flattened my palm against his face, letting my hand trail down his chest, leaving a sticky mess in its wake. The oatmeal made a great splatting noise and Shannon's mouth dropped open and his eyes lit up in amused surprise.

"Oh you're going to get it now!" he said, grabbing the honeypot and pouring its contents over my breasts and onto my stomach. I just laughed and drew my hands through the sticky substance.

"You better get those pants off Mister before they get covered," I told him, rolling one syrupy finger around in my mouth as I gave him my best bedroom eyes. Shannon being Shannon, the pants came off with lightning speed. He moved to join me on the table but I sat up and leaned forward, wrapping one sticky hand around his rapidly hardening cock. As I pumped my hand along the length of him I swirled my tongue over his tip, loving the way he moaned for me. He didn't let me stay there long though, lifting me up and back onto the table until my head was practically in the remains of our breakfast. He climbed up to join me, straddling me high enough that I quickly figured out exactly what he had in mind. I pushed my breasts together, his shaft nestling in the honey-drenched crevice between them. He braced himself on the table as his hips drew forward and I teased the tip of him with tongue at the height of each thrust.

"Fuck, Lyndsay, fuck...." he groaned, his head thrown back in pleasure. I pinched my nipples as he rolled against me, and though it was erotic to watch him so lost to pleasure like that I soon was craving more.

"You need to climb down from there and fuck me properly," I growled, bobbing my head up to lick the last of the honey off his thick manhood. Without a word of argument, he repositioned himself, lifting my legs to meet his. He gave me a few slow thrusts to adjust and then began pounding into me so hard the mugs spilled over, coffee and tea running into my hair. It didn't slow him down one bit, he just gripped my ass and pulled me against him tighter, grunting with the effort of his arduous assault. I reached behind him and grabbed on as the silverware clattered and my head knocked against the wooden table. I could feel that familiar heat building as he plowed into me, and I slid one hand between us, searching for that sensitive little nub that would push me over the edge. Shannon seized my earlobe in his teeth, pulling it as he growled in my ear.

"Cum for me baby, let me feel that pussy squeezing me while you scream my name," he said as he slid his hand over my own. Fuck, he knew what it did to me when he talked to me like that, and in seconds I was coming apart underneath him, shouting his name just the way he liked it. A few more erratic thrusts and he reached his apex too, spilling into me as he gasped and shuddered.

He let his hand go out from underneath him, collapsing momentarily on my chest. As the high of our passion wore off I realized what a sticky mess we were and started laughing. Soon Shannon joined me, raucous laughter that filled my ears and my heart. I had missed him. But he was really back now. I gave him one more sticky kiss.

"Baby," he said, nibbling my lips, "who cares if you can cook. You make the best breakfasts."

 


End file.
